Getting Started
Getting Started Picking Your Race Pick a [[race]] from this list. Spawn When you first arrive at spawn, you will find yourself in the middle of a bustling spell market. After trading for vouchers and obtaining custom mob drops, you will be able to purchase spells. Around spawn are several pressure plates, directing you to the website and the dynmap, as well as providing some basic information about the server. On the other side of the fountain you will find three warps to the various provinces of Tamriel. These warps will deposit you in a safe zone in the selected province. The provinces currently available for warping are Skyrim, Hammerfell, and the Black Marsh. On the second floor of the spell market, you will find a station, with which you can change your race. But beware, doing so will reset your hero level and wipe clean every spell you have learned. Across the path to the left you will find the equipment market, which is still under construction. Exiting spawn and crossing the bridge to the south will leave you in the northernmost reaches of Skyrim. Leveling Up As with any RPG, leveling up is an important aspect in Oblivion Forever. To level up, you can fight mobs across the continent, mine for treasures in deep dungeons, or doing any number of things across the world. When you level up, you gain access to new skills depending on your race, a slight increase in HP, and a sponge. Trading sponges to Marls in spawn will give you vouchers, which are used to purchase many spells. Getting Spells As stated previously, spells can be purchased in exchange for vouchers and custom mob drops. In addition, there are a few spells that only require certain vanilla ingredients. Mob drops can be found by defeating custom mobs in every province. However, drops do not appear every time a mob is defeated, so be persistent! For information on what mobs drop which items, and where certain mobs can be found, trade with Fandr near the warps. For information on the effects of spells, trade with Marls. Simply scroll through the trades to find the books you need. Basic Commands Here are some commands useful for players just starting out. For more advanced commands, refer to the plugins section. /spawn - Teleports to spawn /home - Teleports you to your home bed. To set your bed, you must right click on a bed placed in the overworld. /skills - View the skills you unlock as you level up. /hero level - View information such as your Hp, your level, and your current experience points. /bal - View your current balance. Money is earned by defeating mobs and leveling up mcmmo skills. /mcmmo help - Lists several commands related to mcmmo. /list - Lists all online players. /pay - Pays another player a certain amount. /tc - Switches to Town Chat /g - Switches to Global Chat /l - Switches to Local Chat /c list - Displays spells known by your character. /c [spell] - Casts the specified spell. /help - Shows a help menu. Duh. Notice that /msg and /tpa are not listed here. For most characters, you must reach level 10 before gaining access to these commands. Check /skills to see when you get the social skill, which allows you to private message and teleport. Choose Your Own Path